YuYu Hakusho gone wild
by samurai-zero203x
Summary: This story is the result of what happens when Yusuke and the gang has the chance to have REAL fun!


YuYu Hakusho Gone Wild  
  
We all know that Yusuke and his friends go through a lot of turmoil when they have near impossible missions assigned by Koenma. But what happens when they have time to themselves? Is it true that when you work hard you play harder? Read along as we find out how hard Team Urameshi can really play!  
  
Yusuke's POV: "Great, just great I have another mission! I swear between that old hag and pacifier breath I'll never get time to breathe let alone see Keiko!" I proceeded to spirit world with Botan to see what Junior wants me to do now. I walk into Koenma's office to see what my next mission is. "Okay what is it now, undead zombies, steroid popping demons, soul sucking insects, or all the above?"  
  
Koenma's POV:" Purgatory, purgatory, Heaven, purgatory, Hell...jeez! My work is never done!!!! Ogre!!!!! Get me a latte and make it snappy!!!!! *mumble growl* Where's Yusuke!!!!" I heard ogre say something like he's on his way, but for some reason his voice annoyed me so I clubbed him over the head with my trusty gavel.... Ahhhh that's better! Just then Yusuke made his way into my office. As usual he asked what his mission was and as usual he did it in his ever so sarcastic way. "No not this time." I answered. "All we need is for you to help Botan escort a low class demon to spirit world. She may be an important tool in bringing down the Onishiden gang. If and only if you can, and you happen to see them, bring in the remaining fugitives in this gang." I began to give him details about the mission, and departure times, but when I told him where he was to go carry out the mission, he almost flipped his lid!  
  
Yusuke's POV: "W-What! America is bad enough, but Louisiana?! What the hell is in Louisiana? I'll tell you what's in Louisiana, swamps, giant bugs, and alligators! I don't do alligators Gerber boy! Hmph, I bet this demon looks like an alliga...." Just then Koenma gave me a picture of the witness.... The most beautiful white haired cat eared girl I have ever seen! "So.... when do we leave again?"  
  
Koenma's POV: "You leave next week. Bring whomever you like, but for crying out loud get the mission done!"  
  
Narrator POV: Yusuke thinks that this will be a quick turn around mission, which will be uneventful at best. Little does he know Botan has started the chain reaction that will make this an unforgettable journey.  
  
Botan's POV: "Keiko you will not believe this but Yusuke is going to New Orleans, Louisiana next week. Isn't that exciting?"  
  
Keiko's POV: "Why is he going there? I hope it isn't anything dangerous like the Dark Tournament. That was too much for my heart to handle." If I lose Yusuke I wouldn't know what to do.... I think I'd forget how to live! "I must go with him. I don't care about the danger, I must be with him." Botan's POV: "Oh don't worry, Koenma said anyone can come along as long as he does...  
  
Atsuko's POV: "Oh really?!"  
  
Keiko and Botan~O_O  
  
Atsuko's POV: "Well I heard that place can get pretty wild and crazy, maybe I should come along as...well.... a chaperone or something...yeah!"  
  
Botan's POV: "OK that's all settled. Keiko, Atsuko, and I will accompany Yusuke to New Orleans next week."  
  
Narrator: On the other side of town, Yusuke goes into Meiou High to speak to his friend and comrade Kurama about the all important mission halfway around the world and into the unknown.  
  
Yusuke's POV: "Hey Kura...er... Suichi!" Boy did I almost screw that one up. "Can I ask a favor of you? It's about an important assignment."  
  
Kurama's POV: Great. That was the second time I almost get my cover blown." Ok Yusuke what can I do for you? "  
  
Yusuke's POV: "Well it's like this. I have a mission in a place I know nothing about, searching for a low class demon for some trial I know nothing about, and, well I trust in your skill as a fighter and let's face it. You're not as annoying as Kuwabara, and not as maniacal as Hiei."  
  
Kurama's POV: "Wow I'm flattered. I never knew you held me in such high regard. I am honored to do this mission with you."  
  
Yusuke's POV: "Just don't go getting sticky fingers in New Orleans"  
  
Kurama's POV: *grrr* "You have no faith in me..... how rude! Besides, you of all people should I cannot break mother's heart for any reason or because I feel like being selfish"  
  
Yusuke's POV: "Just kidding. You should lighten up. Maybe we can find you a girlfriend or something hahaha....!"  
  
Kurama's POV: "Speaking of girlfriends, why aren't you bringing Keiko?"  
  
Yusuke's POV: "What?! That's not my girlfriend! Besides, why bring sand to the beach?"  
  
Kurama's POV: "Well I do have one more special favor to ask of you. It's extremely important to me.  
  
Yusuke's POV: "Well what is it?"  
  
Kurama's POV:"I was wondering if my mother can come with me to New Orleans and just stay in the hotel while we accomplish this mission. After all, I don't remember my mother ever having a vacation; this will be good for her.  
  
Yusuke POV: "Sure why not. Besides the power trippin' toddler said I could bring who I want. I may even bring the whole group..... HAHAHA!!!!  
  
Narrator: A week and a lot of talking has passed and finally it's time for Yusuke to make his way to New Orleans. But to his shock he sees all of his friends and comrades at the airport not to see him off, but to go along with him.  
  
Yusuke POV:" What?!!!! Why? Oh why me? OK ok I won't panic now who invited who? I know Botan and Kurama are coming along as well as Shiori, but what the hell are the rest of you doing here?!  
  
Botan's POV:" Well I invited Keiko, and your mom, and Keiko invited Shizuru and Kazuma, and we all know that he invited Yukina.  
  
Kurama's POV: "Well for reasons that only a couple of us know I invited Hiei. (NOTE: for you a non-yyh followers Yukina is Hiei's sister...DUH!)  
  
Yusuke POV: "Why me? Why the hell me? Why am I not surprised? But more importantly, why, dammit why?! Oh well let's get going!" 


End file.
